Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Ulepimy dziś bałwana? +18
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam! ' 'Nie gadam z wami. Obraziłam się i tyle. Tylko jeden komentarz? Za karę zryję wam psychikę. Bez zbędnego wstępu chciałabym zakomunikować, że ten horror dedykuje SomeOne za komentarz i ogólnie za to', że jest. Oprócz tego dedykuję to Opuskidowi i Sierpniowi. Dlaczego? Dowiecie się czytając... *************************************************************************************************** W podskokach wybiegłam z mojej komnaty. Miałam wprost anielski humor którego po raz pierwszy nie potrafiłam opanować. Dziś jednak mało mnie to obchodziło. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że przez te podskoki ludzie mogli mnie uznać za Annę. No tak. Ja mimo wszystko zawsze byłam spokojna i opanowana. Natomiast Anna... to był istny wulkan energii! Nie rozumiałam czasem skąd ona bierze ten wieczny i niepochamowany optymizm. Może poprosiła tolle o jakiś amulet zbierający dobrą energię z ludzi i otoczenia? A może... stop! Co się ze mną dzieje? Naprawdę zaczynam zachowywać się jak Anna. Zamieniałam się z nią miejscami czy co? Cicho mamrocząc pod nosem wpadłam na chyba trójkę służących, zbiłam chyba trzy posągi, chyba trzynaście razy potknęłam się o powietrze i zaplotłam się w chyba każdą zasłonę! I jeszcze nadużywam słowa ,, chyba ". Naprawdę zaczynam się o siebie bać. Miotając cicho pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem bogu ducha winnych zasłon, które sama kazałam powiesić wpadłam na kogoś. Na całe szczęście ta osoba miała naprawdę dobry refleks i zdążyła mnie złpać. - Nic ci się panienko nie stało? - spytała ta osoba męskim głosem, który był miły, wzbudzający zaufanie i ociekający lukrem gorzej od ulubionych babeczek Anny. Ufff. Chyba zaczynam wracać do siebie. Tylko dlaczego ten głos wydaje mi się tak dziwnie znajomy? Jakbym go już kiedyś słyszała... I dlaczego gdy go usłyszałam przebiegły mnie dreszcze? Jakby nie miał przynieść nic dobrego... Nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Spojrzałam na twarz mężczyzny na którego wpadłam i zamarłam. Całe szczęście, że nadal mnie przytrzymywał, bo bym upadła. - Hans?! Co ty tu na wszelkie świętości robisz?! - wrzasnęłam na chyba całe Arendell a już na pewno na cały zamek a wtedy podobieństwo mojego dzisiejszego zachowania do normalnego charakteru Anny stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Hans, który nadal mnie przytrzymywał zmieszany puściła mnie i głośno przełknął ślinę. Widać było, że był bardzo zmieszany, niepewny i zdenerwowany. - Ja... - niestety nie udało mu się dokończyć a nawet zacząć, gdyż zostałam przewrócona przez zielono - pamarańczową burzę ( czytaj : moją siostrę księżniczkę Annę ). Jakoś udało mi się uwolnić z jej miażdżącego kości uścisku po czym spojrzałam jej głęboko w oczy. Dobra. Skoro moje dzisiejsze zachowanie jest jest co najmniej dziwne a nawet nienormalne to co mam powiedzieć o niej i jej zachowaniu? Miała chyba nadmiar energii. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Cały czas podskakiwała w miejscu, chichotała tak głośno, że w chyba całe Arendell ją słyszało i jakby conajmniej jej odbiło, i popiskiwała radośnie raniąc moje uszy. Za nią z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach stał Kristoff. Kolejny któremu odbiło? Co się dziś z nami wszystkimi dzieje? Ja przejęłam charakter Anny, Hans pojawia się u nas w Arendell w dodatku w zamku niewiadomo skąd, Anna mnie jeszcze większą głupawkę niż normalnie a Kristoffowi z radości oczy się świecą i trzęsą się ręce. Już miałam im oznajmić, że wszystko co się tutaj dziś dzieje jest conajmniej dziwne a nawet nienormalne gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzegłam jakąś postać. Moje uszy i umysł wypełnił najstarszniejszy śmiech jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam. Był godny samego psychopaty. Potem po prostu zapadłam się w ciemność... *************************************************************************************************** Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Byłam przywiązana mocnym sznurem do jakiegoś krzesła. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowałam wyglądało jednak w miarę normalnie chociaż muszę przyznać, że było trochę mroczne. Ściany pomalowane były na czerwono a wszystkie drewniane meble zrobione były z ciemnego drewna. Było to krzesło, półki i stół. Natomiast kanapa, która stała naprzeciwko mojego krzesła była biała. Jedyne co nie było normalne to to, że dwie ściany były całkowicie zasłonięte jakimiś narzutami czy kotarami w barwie czystego, letniego nieba oraz to, że nigdzie nie widziałam żadnych pamiątek. Żadnych przedmiotów osobistych. Żadnych. Pomieszczenie było puste. Wręcz martwe. Nagle do środka ktoś wszedł. Z postury wynikało, że jest to chłopak. Był chyba dobrze umięśniony, ale nie widziałam tego dobrze przez półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu. Wspominałam już, że jedynym oświetleniem były porozkładane na podłodze i kilku półkach liczne świeczki? Nie? To właśnie to mówię. Chłopak był wysoki. I to bardzo. Prawdopodobnie tak jak i ja miał dwadzieścia trzy lata. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, gdyż była całkowicie zasłonięta kapturem jego białej peleryny. Jedynie widziałam przydługie, czarne kosmyki wymykające się z czarnej czeluści jego kaptura. Oprócz tego miał na sobie czarne spodnie z jakiegoś miękkiego i elastycznego materiału, białą koszulę zapinaną na guziki i czarne buty. Wspominałam już, że cały jego strój zwłaszcza ten biały płaszcz był ubrudzony zaschniętą krwią? Chłopak powoli podszedł do mnie. Mój oddech przyśpieszył. Było w nim coś... niezwykłego. Coś co mimo wszystko mnie przyciągało do niego. Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż. Zamknęłam ze strachu oczy. Spodziewałam się, że mnie zabije, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego ucisk sznurów znikł. Otworzyłam oczy. Chłopak przeciął sznury tym samym mnie uwalniając. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach i szybko wstałam. Nie czułam się zagrożona. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czułam, że jestem bezpieczna. - Kim jesteś? - spytałam mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając głowę jak zaciekawiony szczeniaczek. Albo chłopakowi było wesoło, albo wyglądałam zabawnie, bo zaczął się śmiać. W jego śmiechu było coś... niebezpiecznego. Coś co wręcz kazało się bać. - Nazywam się Jeffrey, ale wszyscy mówią na mnie po prostu Jeff. - powiedział dziwnie spokojnie i odsunął pierwszą kotarę. Zobaczyłam szybę a za nią pomieszczenie w którym znajdowali się... moi rodzice. Moje oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły. Powoli zaczęłam się odsuwać od szyby. - Co oni tu robią? To niemożliwe! Oni nie żyją! - wrzasnęłam z paniką i strachem w głowie, i w oczach. Cofałam się coraz bardziej. Nagle nie wiem jak wpadłam na Jeffa. Mocno mnie przytulił do siebie otulając mnie swoją białą peleryną. Pachniał... krwią. Intensywną i świeżą. Od tego zapachu kręciło mi się w głowie. Woń krwi drażniła moje wszystkie zmysły sprawiając, że się wyostrzały. Jeff zaczął powoli prowadzić mnie ponownie do szyby. Można to też było nazwać oknem. - Tak kochanie. To są twoi rodzice. Wiesz kochanie co oni zrobili? Sfingowali własną śmierć. Postanowili zostawić cię samą mimo, iż wiedzieli, że nie dajesz sobie z tym wszystkim rady. Wiedzieli jak bardzo są dla ciebie ważni, ale dla własnej wygody postanowili cię zostawić. Teraz możesz się wreszcie na nich zemścić. Zabij ich. - wyszeptał mi do ucha owiewając moją twarz swoim ciepłym i intensywnie pachnącym świeżą krwią oddechem. Przez krótką chwilę rozwarzałam jego propozycję. Przecież właśnie przez to, że zginęli cierpiałam najbardziej! Gdyby nie to nic, by się nie stało. Jednak pokręciłam głową. Mimo wszystko to byli moi rodzice. Kochałam ich mimo wszystko. Nie potrafiłabym ich skrzywdzić. Chłopak jedynie cicho westchnął. A tak w ogóle czy on powiedział do mnie ,, kochanie "? I to dwa razy? - Spokojnie aniołku. Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna. Zrób to. - wyszeptał spokojnie i cicho, i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę mojej twarzy, ale odsunęłam się od niego. Zaśmiał się tym swoim psychopatycznym śmiechem. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął kaptur. Wstrzymałam oddech. Jego skóra była bledsza od śniegu. Przypominał przez to trupa. Miał wypalone powieki, popękane i przypalone usta, i wycięty uśmiech. Ten widok jednocześnie mnie przeraził i napawał pewnym rodzajem zachwytu. Kątem oka zauważyłam drzwi. Szybko wybiegłam z pomieszczenia, by być jak najdalej od tego niezwykłego i dziwnego chłopaka. Biegłam kamiennym korytarzem. Moje stopy cicho odbijały się od posadzki wypełniając korytarz echem. Nagle wpadłam do jakiejś komnaty. Nie było tam żadnych drzwi. Tylko balkon. Wokół zalegała mlecznobiała mgła. Postanowiłam zawrócić. Do okrągłem komnaty jednak wpadła nagle jakaś dwójka mężczyzn. Ubrani byli w czarne mundury. Jeden próbował mnie zaatakować mieczem drugi natomiast próbował zastrzelić mnie z kuszy. Skupiłam się i stworzyłam ścianę lodu, która zablokowała pierwszą strzałę. Potem stworzyłam ścianę lodu, która zaczęła wypychać na balkon tego pierwszego z mieczem. Drugiego natomiast przyszpiliłam lodowymi kolcami do kamiennej ściany. Przypomniałam sobie, że kiedyś miała miejsce bliźniaczo podobna sytuacja. Dziś jednak nikt nie wbiegł do środka i mnie nie powstrzymał. Po chwili moje uszy wypełnił przyjemny krzyk spadającego żołnierza. Na dole były bardzo ostre skały. Nie miał nawet cienia szansy na przeżycie. Szybko jednak przerwałam moje rozmyślania, gdyż moje uszy wypełnił jeszcze przyjemniejszy dźwięk przerywania skóry i mięśni. Jęknęłam z podniecenia. Moje nozdrza wypełnił słodki zapach krwi. Po chwili jednak uświadomiłam sobie co ja właśnie zrobiłam. Zabiłam dwójkę ludzi. Zabiłam... i podobało mi się to. Te dwa zabójstwa sprawiły mi dziwną przyjemność. Zabiłam... Zaczęłam biec. Po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Nie. To nie były łzy. To były płatki śniegu. Płatki śniegu stworzone z krwi... Pragnęłam zapomnieć o tym co dosłownie przed chwilą zrobiłam, ale to cały czas żyło w mojej głowie. I te zabójstwa choć nie chciałam tego przyznać sprawiły mi przyjemność. Zapach krwi wyostrzał moje zmysły a widok bólu i przerażenia dodawał mi sił. Nagle wpadłam do komnaty, która najprawdopodobniej była sypialnią. Ściany pomalowane były na biało, łóżko zrobione było z ciemnego drewna. Wyłożone było czarną pościelą i masą czerwonych poduszek. Na ścianie wisiało gigantyczne lustro a przy innej ścianie płonął kominek. Nic więcej tam nie było. Już miałam się wycofać z pomieszczenia gdy nagle wpadłam na Jeffa. Chciałam się cofnąć, jakoś go wyminąć i uciec, ale on złapał mnie za nadgarstki przyciągnął do siebie i... pocałował. Ten pocałunek był inny od wszystkiego czego kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu doświadczyłam. Pocałunek był delikatny, ale cały czas bardzo namiętny. Smakował i pachniał... krwią. Gdy chłopak wreszcie mnie puścił zamiast uciec, bo miałam spodobność, gdyż chłopak się odsunął nie wytrzymałam i tym razem to ja go pocałowałam. Tam gdzie go dotknęłam na jego ciele pojawiały się niegroźne odmrożenia. Chłopakowi najwidoczniej się to podobało, bo nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zamiast tego położył mnie na łóżku i zaczął mnie zasypywać płomiennymi pocałunkami. Jęknęłam z rozkoszy. Po chwili zaczął ze mnie ściągać moje stare ubranie. Odpięłam zapinkę jego płaszcza. Powoli opadł na ziemię. Zaśmiał się i delikatnie złapał mnie za ręce. - Spokojnie kochanie. Na to jeszcze będzie czas. - wymruczał mi do ucha i zaczął mnie delikatnie całować w szyję. Jęknęłam z rozkoszy po czym spojrzałam mu głęboko w jego przełnione szaleństwem oczy. - Chcę być taka jak ty. - wyszeptłam na co on się zaśmiał tym swoim niezwykłym śmiechem. Zawiązł mi oczy długą wstążką. Jej końce łaskotały mnie w kostki. Rozplótł mojego warkocza. Nie widziałam tego, ale poczułam jak moje włosy opadają na moją nagą skórę. Usłyszałam, że wyciąga swój nóż. Delikatnym, ale pewnym ruchem obciął moje włosy. Teraz sięgały mi tylko do ramion. Chyba zaczął prowadzić mnie do lustra. Odwiązał wstążkę. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro wstrzymałam oddech. Moja skóra była nieskazitelnie biała tak jak i jego. Moje włosy były teraz proste i białe natomiast ich końcówki były czarne. Chłopak podał mi nóż. Zachichotałam i oddałąm mu go. Uśmiech postanowiłam zostawić na koniec. Najpierw wypaliłam sobie powieki. Potem wzięłam rozżażony węgielek z kominka i przyłożyłam sobie do ust. Podeszłam do Jeffa. Wzięłam od niego nóż. Szybkimi, ale perfekcyjnymi cięciami wycięłam sobie uśmiech. Chłopak zaśmiał się. Ja cicho zachichotałam jakbym była conajmniej nienormalna. Z moich ust zaczęła wypływać krew. Jeff delikatnie otarł ją swoją husteczką, którą wyjął z kieszeni spodni po czym delikatnie mnie pocałował. Skupiłam się. Wokół mnie wirowały płatki śniegu, które zaczęły tworzyć mi suknię. Była bardzo prosta. Sięgała do ziemi i miała długi rękaw. Dekolt był w kształcie litery V. W talii przewiązałam się kilka razy tą samą wstążką, którą Jeff wcześniej zawiązał mi oczy. Chłopak na ramiona nałożył mi pelerynę bliźniaczo podobną do swojej tylko moja była jak na razie czysta. Z lodu natomiast stworzyłam sobie parę szpilek. - A teraz idź i przypieczętuj nasz związek. - wyszeptał mi do ucha po czym pocałował mnie i włożył mi w dłoń nóż. Oblizałam spragnione krwi usta po czym idąc za swoim instynktem ruszyłam do pomieszczenia w którym trzymani byli moi rodzice. Spali skuleni na ziemi. Postanowiłam spokojnie poczekać aż się sami obudzą. Pierwsza oczy otworzyła mama. Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem, ale i radością w oczach . - Elsa! - wykrzykneła radośnie a ja aż się zdziwiłam, że tata jeszcze śpi. Podbiegła do mnie i mocno mnie przytuliła. Z całej swojej siły. Przytuliła mnie tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Z uśmiechem wbiłam jej nóż w brzuch po czym go rozcięłam. Zaczęła płakać i krzyczeć. Zachichotałam niczym prawdziwa psychopatka po czym wbiłam jej sztylet w serce. Wyciągnęłam z niej jelito cienkie. Nim jednak zabrałam się jeszcze za ojca oblizałam nóż z jej jeszcze świeżej krwi. Była taka słodka. Odwróciłam się. Tata już się obudził. Widział wszystko. Poznałam to po jego minie. Zachichotałam niczym uciekinierka z psychiatryka i zaczęłam powoli do niego podchodzić. Owinęłam mu szyję jelitem cienkim mamy i przyciągnęłam do siebie. - Tato? - spytałam z lekka dziecięcym głosikiem na co w jego przerażonych oczach zobaczyłam malutką iskierkę nadzieji . - Tak córciu? - spytał spokojnie patrząc na mnie z rosnącą nadzieją. Zachichotałam cicho a mój śmiech przypominał śmiech Jeffa. - Ulepimy dziś bałwana? - spytałam cichutko po czym z psychopatycznym, wiecznym uśmiechem wbiłam mu nóż w serce. Jego oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły i upadł na kolana. Po krótkiej chwili już nie żył. Wyciągnęłam z niego swój nóż po czym tak jak i wcześniej oblizałam go ze świeżej krwi. Była taka słodka. Jej zapach, jej smak pobudzał moje zmysły. Mój płaszcz i moją suknię ozdobiły pierwsze krwawe plamy. Do pomieszczenia nagle wszedł Jeff. Zagwizdał z uznaniem widząc co zrobiłam po czym mnie pocałował. - Chcę jeszcze. - wymruczałam gładząc jego ramiona. Pojawiły się na nich niegroźne odmrożenia. Jeff zaśmiał się po czym zacząl prowadzić mnie do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że byli tam... Kristoff, Hans i Anna. Moje oczy zalśniły. Miałam plan. I to duży. Weszłąm do pomieszczenia obok i przywiązałąm się do krzesła. Tak. Chciałam, by cierpieli jak najbardziej. Chciałam, by czuli smutek i żal. Chciałam, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że osoba której zaufali ich zdradziła. Chciałam sprawić im jak największy ból. Zaczęłam krzyczeć. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wpadł Kristoff. Miałam naciągnięty kaptur na głowę, ale poznał mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Chociaż teraz to tak po prawdzie uśmiechałam się cały czas. Kristoff szybko mnie rozwiązał. - Kristoff? - spytałam spokojnie na co on spojrzał tam gdzie powinnam mieć oczy. Dotknęłam jego policzka. Pojawiły się tam odmrożenie. Grożniejsze niż u Jeffa. Zbliżyłam moją twarz do jego twarzy. - Ulepimy dziś bałwana? - spytałam szepcząc mu do ucha po czym wbiłam mu sztylet w serce. Z lubością obserwowałam jak z chłopaka powoli wypływa szkarłatna ciecz. Oblizałam nóż ze świeżej krwi po czym powoli ruszyłam do pomieszczenia w którym znajdował się Hans i Anna. Rudowłosa jeszcze spokojnie spała i nic wskazywało na to, że za chwilę się obudzi natomiast kasztanowłosy już wstał. - Hans? - spytałam po czym kusząco kręcąc biodrami podeszłam do niego. Przyszpiliłam go do ściany z całej swojej siły i zaczęłam całować go po każdej odkrytej części ciała zostawiając na nim groźne odmrożenia. On jednak tego nie zauważał. Był jak w transie. Rozkoszował się moim dotykiem i pocałunkami nie podejrzewając nawet, że właśnie to przyniesie mu śmierć. Zdjęłam mu koszulę po czym zaczęłam jeździć nożem po jego w miarę dobrze wyrzeźbionym torsie. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał co się dzieje. Wstrzymał oddech. Wyczułam, że zaczyna się bać. Zachichotałam niczym prawdziwa psychopatka którą chyba zaczynałam być. Precyzyjnym cięciem rozcięłam mu brzuch. - Ulepimy dziś bałwana? - spytałam po czym na policzku wycięłam mu słowo ,, zdrajca ''. ''Na sam koniec wyrwałam mu serce Moje ciało zalewały fale rozkoszy gdy widziałam i czułam tyle krwi. Została teraz tylko ona. Wisienka na tym krwawym torcie. Anna... Dla niej postanowiłam przygotować coś naprawdę specjalnego. Rodziców, Kristoffa i Hansa posadziłam na krzesłach. Annę przywiązałam do krzesła tak, by widziała moje cztery wcześniejsze ofiary zaraz po obudzeniu. Ukryłam się w cieniu i czekałam. Po chwili Anna otworzyła oczy a gdy tylko zobaczyła moje cztery wcześniejsze ofiary pisnęła ze strachu. Wyszłam z cienia. - E - Elsa? - wyjąkała wpatrując się we mnie ze strachem w oczach. Cały czas wylizywałam nóż z krwi Hansa. Podeszłam do niej z tym moim wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie jesteś może głodna Anno? - spytałam po czym przecięłam serce Hansa na pół. Jedną część włożyłam sobie do ust i z lubością zjadłam. Trzymając w rękach drugi kawałek podeszłam do Anny i włożyłam jej go do ust. Oczywiście od razu zatkałam jej usta dłonią. Jego, iż nie zamierzała przełknąć mocno uderzyłam ją obcasem mojej szpilki w nogę. Krzyknęła a przy okazji grzecznie przełknęła. W jej oczach powoli zbierały się łzy. - Widzę, że nadal się nie najadłaś. - uznałam po czym podeszłam do Kristoffa i wydłubałam mu oczy. Jedno włożyłam sobie do ust i szybko zjadłam a drugie włożyłam do ust Annie. Od razu je wypluła. Pokręciłam głową. Podniosłam je z ziemi i włożyłam je Annie do ust po czym szybko je zatkałam. Ponownie wywołując u niej krzyk zmusiłam ją do przełknięcia. Z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Widać było, że ledwo powstrzymuje wymioty. - Oh, wybacz Anno! Co to za posiłek bez picia! - wykrzyknęłam po czym do wcześniej przygotowanej szklanki zaczęłam zbierać krew moich wcześniejszych ofiar. Całą zawartość naczynia wlałam Annie do ust. Już trzeci raz zmusiłam ją do przełknięcia. Tym razem już nie wytrzymała. Zwymiotowała. Pokręciłam głową. - Nie ładnie Anno. Ale tym zajmiemy się później. Czas na makijaż! - wykrzyknęłam po czym na każdym policzku wycięłam jej literę ,, A ''. ''Wydłużyłam jej również uśmiech. Cały czas próbowała mi się wyrwać, ale mocno ją trzymałam. Byłam silniejsza od niej. Następnie wtarłam jej krew w jej powieki a jej wymiociny w jej usta. Spojrzałam na nią krytycznym wzrokiem. Czegoś mi brakowało. Klasnęłam w dłonie. Z brzucha Hansa wyciągnęłam jelito cienkie i owinęłam jej wokół szyi jak szal. Następnie wzięłam jelito cienkie Kristoffa i owinęłam jej wokół głowy. Westchnęłam z uznaniem. - Zobacz jaka teraz jesteś piękna! - wykrzyknęłam radośnie po czym postawiłam przed nią lustro. Anna zaczęła płakać. Westchnęłam i pokręciłam głową. Poprawiłam litery i uśmiech mocniej wbijając nóż i wtarłam jeszcze więcej krwi w jej powieki, i jeszcze więcej jej wymiocin w jej usta. - Anno, mam małe pytanie. - powiedziałam na co rudowłosa spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem i strachem w oczach. Widać było, że ma też nadzieję. Nadzieję, że to tylko jej koszmarny sen z którego się za chwilę obudzi. Wzięłam w dłoń nóż po czym podeszłam do niej. - Ulepimy dziś bałwana? - spytałam po czym wbiłam jej nóż w serce. Powietrze wypełnił jej słaby krzyk. Oblizałam nóż z jej krwi. Trzeba przyznać, że była słodka. Moja suknia i peleryna były teraz prawie całkowicie czerwone. Tak samo jak ubrania Jeffa. Teraz byłam całkowicie jego. Do środka wszedł Jeff. Ujął moją twarz w dłonie i złożył na moich ustach namiętny pocałunek. Wzięliśmy na palce trochę krwi i zaczęliśmy pisać nią po ścianach. Ja pisałam ,, Ulepimy dziś bałwana? " a Jeff ,, Idźcie spać. ". Na koniec się podpisaliśmy się. Jeff the Killer i Elsa the Killer. Pocałowaliśmy się jeszcze raz po czym ruszyliśmy, by zabijać... *************************************************************************************************** Pustymi uliczkami Arendell szła spokojnie dwójka chłopaków. Obydwoje mieli po siedemnaście lat i byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od samej kołyski. Byli dla siebie jak bracia więc często się kłócili, ale zawsze po jakimś czasie się godzili. Dziś właśnie wracali do domu po skończonej już sprzeczce. Pierwszy z nich - Damian - był to wysoki chłopak o krótkich i rozkotłunionych włosach w barwie ciemnego blondu, wielki maniak horrorów. Marzył właśnie, by spotkać jakąś postać ze strasznej opowieści. Szedł on jak zwykle spokojnie, obserwując mroczne uliczki Arendell mając wielką nadzieję, że spotka jakiegoś seryjnego mordercę czy psychopatę. Drugi z nich - August - był to również wysoki chłopak o króciutko tuż przy głowie ściętych włosach w barwie ciemnego blondu o delikatnym rudawym połysku, wielki miłośnik opowiadań erotycznych. Marzył właśnie, by spotkać jakąś panienkę którą mógłby zabrać do domu i się zabawić. Szedł on szybszym i pewniejszym krokiem od swojego przyjaciela obserwując uważnie uliczki Arendell mając nadzieję na spotkanie jakiejś pięknej dziewczyny. Żaden z nich nawet nie podejrzewał, że to o czym teraz myślą i marzą połączy się w jedno. Nagle znaleźli się w ciemnym zaułku. Chcieli zawrócić ale drogę zatarasowała im dwójka ludzi. Białowłosa kobieta i czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Obydwoje mieli nasunięte na twarze kaptury. Białowłosa podeszła do Augusta. - Witaj. Jestem Elsa. Elsa the Killer. - powiedziała i podała chłopakowi rękę. On ją delikatnie ujął i ucałował jej dłoń. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć, gdyż dziewczyna go pocałowała. Ten pocałunek był inny od wszystkiego czego August kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Mimo wszystko bardzo mu się podobał. W tym samym czasie gdy on całował się z kompletnie nieznaną mu dziewczyną jego najlepszy przyjaciel przypatrywał się nieznajomemu chłopakowi. - To ty jesteś Jeff the Killer? - spytał o dziwo spokojnie bardzo uważnie przypatrując się nieznajomemu, czarnowłosemu chłopakowi. Ten tylko się zaśmiał. Wyciągnął nóż i przyłożył Damianowi do gardła. Białowłosa dziewczyna zrobiła to samo z Augustem. Zdjęli kaptury. W ich oczach widać było czyste szaleństwo. Przyjaciele dopiero teraz mogli zobaczyć, że są oni niemal identyczni. Jedyne co ich różniło to płeć, strój i kolor włosów. Białowłosa dziewczyna jednym zgrabnym ruchem zdarła z Augusta koszulę po czym na jego idealnie wyrzeźbionym torsie wycięła napis ,, Elsa the Killer ". Czarnowłosy chłopak wtedy oderwał Damianowi rękaw koszuli i na całej jego ręce wyrył napis ,, Jeff the Killer ". Damian i August w tym samym czasie tak samo głośno wrzasnęli z bólu. Z napisów obficie lała się krew a mordercza para śmiała się tylko psychopatycznym śmiechem napawając się widokiem i zapachem szkarłatnej cieczy oraz widokiem bólu swoich ofiar. Białowłosa dziewczyna podeszła do Augusta i pogładziła go po policzku zostawiając na nim groźne odmrożenia. Następnie podeszła do czarnowłosego chłopaka. Para psychopatycznych morderców pocałowała się po czym każde z nich nachyliło się nad swoją ofiarą z zakrwawionym nożem w dłoni. - Ciii. Spokojnie. Idź spać. - powiedział spokojnie czarnowłosy chłopak do Damiana po czym po prostu poderżnął mu gardło. Białowłosa dziewczyna aż jęknęła z rozkoszy na ten widok. Spojrzała na Augusta. Był przerażony. Strach odbierał mu zmysły. Wiedział, że za chwilę zginie. Żałował tylko, że nie zdążył się z nikim ze swoich przyjaciół i ze swojej rodziny pożegnać, że nie przeprosił wszystkich za swoje błędy i kłótnie. Żałował, że w chwili śmierci nikt mu nie powie, że go kocha. cieszył się natomiast, że chociaż zginie z najbliższą mu na całym świecie osobą. Cieszył się, że zginie wraz ze swym przyjacielem. Przynajmniej nie będzie samotny tam gdzie trafi. Białowłosa dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nim. Z jej popękanych i spalonych ust oraz z wydłużonego uśmiechu wypływała krew, którą ona chciwie zlizywała. - Mam pytanie. - powiedziała słodkim, miłym i niewinnym głosem, który nie zapowiadał niczego złego. Wręcz przeciwnie. August nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś o takim głosie, który wręcz kazał ufać tej osobie zaraz z zimną krwią go zabije. Dziewczyna delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek powodując tym samym, że na jego policzku pojawiło się kolejne groźne odmrożenie. Z jego oczu wypłynęło kilka łez. Czarnowłosy chłopak przełożył rękę martwego chłopaka tak, że napis leżał dokładnie pod napisem białowłosej dziewczyny. Białowłosa dziewczyna nachyliła się nad uchem Augusta. Z wielką precyzją wbiła mu nóż w serce po czym cicho szepnęła mu wprost do ucha swoim miłym, delikatnym, niewinnym, ciepłym, miękkim i z lekka dziecinnym głosem, który sprawiał, że wszyscy musieli jej ufać o nic jej nie podejrzewając. A szepnęła tylko trzy słowa. Jedno krótkie zdanie. Jedno krótkie pytanie. Szepnęła mu do ucha swoje kochane pytanie, które teraz każdy może usłyszeć. Każdy nawet ty może usłyszeć... - Ulepimy dziś bałwana?